


the girls of summer

by devereauxed



Series: Roisa Fic Week Summer 2017 [1]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: 1940s AU, AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, Inspired by A League of Their Own, Movie AU, Roisa Fic Week Summer 2017
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devereauxed/pseuds/devereauxed
Summary: With men's baseball shut down because of the war, Luisa has the opportunity to try out for the first professional women's baseball league - her chances are good, if she can keep her eyes off the redhead behind home plate.Day 1 - Movie plot.





	the girls of summer

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO first off thanks to Mickie and Ffion for looking this over for me. I was really unsure about it until they gave me some backup. 
> 
> This follows a bit less of the plot of the movie itself because I got caught up in the little moments with them, but I have possible plans to turn this into a multi-chapter. That's, of course, if anyone wants it. That chapter would follow the plot of the movie a lot more. Let me know if it's something you would want to read!
> 
> Also, a 'battery' is what they call a catcher and pitcher in baseball, just in case the terminology throws anybody off. 
> 
> Putting Rose in a baseball uniform was about 90% of why I did this fic, so you're welcome. And if you like redheads in baseball uniforms READ BOMBSHELLS.

_Batter up! Hear that call!_  
_The time has come, for one and all_  
_To play ball_  
_We are the members of the All-American League_  
_We come from cities, near and far_  
_We’ve got Canadians, Irish ones, and Swedes_  
_We’re all for one, we’re one for all_  
_We’re All-American!_  
_Each girl stands, her head so proudly high,_  
_Her motto ‘Do or die’_  
_She’s not the one to use or need and alibi_  
_Our chaperones are not too soft,_  
_They’re not too tough_  
_Our managers are on the ball_  
_We’ve got a president who really knows his stuff,_  
_We’re all for one, we’re one for all,_  
_We’re All-American!_

**_May 17, 1943_ **

Luisa walked through the tunnel steadily, one foot in front of the other, doing her best to keep herself from running headlong out the other end. She had dreamt of this moment since she was a little girl, and she wasn’t going to ruin it now. Not when she was so close. 

She could see light peeking out from the end of the tunnel, making it impossible to see what lay at the end. Pausing, she took a deep breath, trying to commit every moment of this to memory. 

A group of girls jostled past her, breaking her from her reverie. With a wide smile she followed them, blinking in the sunlight as she emerged, taking in the wide green expanse of the field and the towering stands. She felt her eyes well up with tears. 

Harvey Field. She couldn’t believe that she was going to play baseball at Harvey Field. Trying to ignore the twinge she felt at why she was getting this opportunity, feeling the weight of the war hang over her, especially now that Raf had enlisted – but she shook her head, trying to clear her mind. If she thought about that, she was going to blow it, and she couldn’t let that happen. 

She looked around, scanning the packs of women warming up, everyone surreptitiously sizing each other up, punching their gloves and throwing balls in the air anxiously. 

“Heads up!” a voice rang out and Luisa instinctively popped her hand up to catch the fly ball. 

An appreciative murmur rose from the crowd of girls.

“Nice catch,” came a voice from behind her. “Should I be worried?” 

Luisa turned. A tall redhead in full catcher’s gear, mask pushed up over her messy ponytail, was smiling at her. Luisa was momentarily stunned. Not only was the woman gorgeous, but she was also both sweaty and dirty from playing baseball, all of which added up to a recipe for trouble. 

“What?” Luisa stuttered. 

“I said nice catch,” the redhead repeated. “Do I have some competition?” 

Luisa grinned. “Not from me. I’m a pitcher.” 

The woman grinned back. “Even better. I need a good partner.” 

Luisa felt her stomach flip. She’d been here so many times before. She knew that she was different from other girls, that she felt things they didn’t feel. Growing up as a girl playing baseball she’d suffered countless heartbreaks after thinking that someone felt the same way about her that she did about them, only to be dismissed with anger and disgust or left behind when they inevitably found a male suitor. People weren’t kind when they realized she wasn’t like the rest of them, and it was a story she had no desire to repeat. If only the redhead’s eyes weren’t so blue.   

“Well how do I know if _you_ are good enough to be _my_ partner?” Luisa teased. 

“I guess you’ll have to keep an eye on me, won’t you?” the other woman said, her voice low, almost a purr, and Luisa stared at her disbelievingly. 

“That won’t be particularly arduous,” Luisa said, unable to stop herself from matching the woman’s tone, and pleased to see a sparkle of something in the other woman’s eye as she did. 

The redhead tucked her mitt under her arm and extended her hand. “Rose Ruvelle.” 

Luisa took it, squeezing gently. “Luisa Alver.” 

Rose held onto Luisa’s hand just a little too long, and the brunette felt her pulse race. She really hoped she wasn’t reading into things again this time. 

“Very pleased to meet you,” Rose said with a smile. 

“Likewise,” Luisa responded. 

A shout went up from near home plate and they broke apart. The coaches and trainers were setting the crowds of girls up to begin warming up, and Luisa felt a thrill run through her. It was time. 

“Here we go,” Rose murmured. “Good luck.” 

“You too,” Luisa breathed. She took a few steps then stopped and looked back. “I’ll be watching, show me what you got.” 

Rose raised an eyebrow, challengingly. “I’ll make sure I put on a good show then.” 

And put on a good show she did. Rose was unbelievably good; she played hard and she played smart. As they put them through exercise after exercise it became clear that she could hit, throw, catch, slide, and run better than almost anyone Luisa had ever seen. What made it worse was how Rose’s eyes instinctively found Luisa after each exercise, her eyes sparkling with pride and something else she couldn’t quite name. Luisa felt her crush intensify with every move Rose made. She was in trouble.

Rose’s presence also had the side effect of upping Luisa’s game. Luisa was already a great ballplayer, but with Rose’s eyes on her, she played better than she ever had before. 

At the end of the first day, Luisa was exhausted but exhilarated. She’d played well and she’d had fun. As she made her way down the halls to the showers, Rose caught up to her, nudging her shoulder. 

“So?” she asked, eyes twinkling. “Do I pass?” 

Luisa hid a smile. “You’re not bad.” 

Rose gasped indignantly. “Not bad?” 

“Yeah, you’re all right,” the brunette teased. 

“I guess I’ll have to up my game,” Rose replied. 

“The idea that you could play harder than you did today scares me,” Luisa responded seriously. 

Rose grinned proudly. 

As they stepped into the locker room, Luisa did her best to avert her eyes as Rose pulled off her gear. Now was not the time or the place, but she couldn’t help a quick look at the freckled skin of the redhead’s back as the woman pulled her shirt off over her head. Someone cleared their throat behind her and she jumped, spinning around quickly. Two women whose names she’d learned earlier were Mae and Doris and who seemed inseparable were looking at her knowingly. 

“All right, Alver?” Mae said, her eyes sparkling. 

Luisa flushed and looked away as she heard the other women snicker. It had been one day and she’d already slipped, she couldn’t let this happen again. She hurriedly pulled off her gear and was in and out of the shower before anyone else was even fully undressed. Despite Rose’s continued attempts to catch her eye, Luisa rushed from the locker room without looking back.  

* * *

Back in her hotel room, Luisa sat looking out over the flickering lights of the city, a storm of emotions swelling up inside of her. She was elated about how well she’d played, proud that she’d had the nerve to come up here on her own, worried about her brother, and confused about Rose. 

She knew that she had done well today. Most of the other girls were huddled in their rooms or sneaking away to a bar, hoping to avoid the call telling them they’d been cut, but she wasn’t worried about surviving the first cut. Luisa knew it was somewhat arrogant, but she was good and she’d pushed hard today.   

Her satisfaction with her performance was laced with guilt. Without a war, there was no league for her, and that left her feeling conflicted. Half of the time the world felt like it was ending, the war was growing and it loomed so large and terrifying even from the other side of the world. So far their family had been relatively unaffected; her father had enough money that even rationing hadn’t been an issue, but now Rafael had turned eighteen and immediately enlisted. Their father was so proud, but Luisa couldn’t find it within her to be anything but frightened. Scores of men simply weren’t coming home, and she couldn’t shake the fear that Raf was going to be one of them.

Then there was Rose. She’d known her for one day, but she felt an irresistible pull toward her. She was beautiful and talented, and she seemed interested in Luisa. But she’d learned the hard way that that interest likely didn’t match her own, and she didn’t want her unusual inclinations to ruin this opportunity for her. She had to keep it professional. 

A knock at the door broke her reverie.      

Rose stood on the other side, wringing her hands nervously. She was wearing a pair of high-waisted black slacks, and a sheer white button-up over a camisole, her hair falling in soft waves over her shoulders. Of course she looked like Ingrid Bergman out of uniform, this wasn’t going to help. 

“Hi,” Luisa said, surprised. 

“Hi,” Rose responded, almost shyly. 

“How did you know which room was mine?” she asked. 

“Oh I sweet-talked the kid at the front desk,” Rose replied with a soft smile. “I think he has a crush on you.”

Luisa shook her head. “He just knows who my dad is.” 

Rose tilted her head questioningly, but Luisa waved her hand dismissively. “Don’t worry about it.” 

There was an awkward pause and Rose bit her lip while Luisa did her best not to stare at her mouth.

“I just,” Rose began. “I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. You left so fast earlier and you seemed upset and I…” 

Luisa felt a flash of warmth at the idea that Rose had been worried about her. 

“I’m dandy, I was just tired,” she said. Every part of her was screaming to invite Rose in, but that would inevitably lead to awkwardness, anger, and likely a phone call telling her to go on home. 

Rose didn’t seem convinced. “Did I do something?”

The brunette shook her head vehemently, her stomach sinking. “You didn’t do anything.” 

“Did someone else do something?” Rose asked, her voice dangerous as her eyes took on a steely glint.

 Luisa felt her stomach twist in arousal. Not only was Rose beautiful and talented, she was fierce and apparently protective. Luisa felt like she was sinking. 

“No,” she said quietly. “I promise I’m okay.” 

“Luisa, I know that I don’t know you that well, but you don’t seem okay. I don’t want to push you, but sitting here alone probably isn’t going to help,” Rose pointed out.

Luisa wanted to argue, sitting here alone was the only option to save herself from pain and embarrassment. But she couldn’t get the words out with Rose looking at her imploringly with those blue eyes. 

The brunette took a deep breath. “What do you suggest then?”

“Come with me,” Rose asked. 

“What?” she asked breathlessly.

“Some of the girls are going dancing, I thought it would be fun,” the redhead responded. 

Luisa’s heart sank. Of course.

She forced a smile, knowing she couldn’t argue her way out now. “Let me just get changed.”

Rose gave her a relieved smile. “Swell, I’ll meet you in the lobby.”

Luisa nodded and closed the door. Why couldn’t she just let her be? She sighed and pulled off her housecoat, rooting around for a dress.

Ten minutes later the group of women was walking down the street chattering excitedly. Mae and Doris had given Luisa another knowing look as she’d joined them and she had stepped away from Rose, trying to put some distance between them. As they moved through the streets Luisa could see Rose looking at her repeatedly out of the corner of her eye, trying to to figure her out. Luisa didn’t trust herself to look back. 

When they reached the club, Luisa felt an exhilarated rush. The music was loud, the air smoky, and the floor filled with people. Just because she couldn’t have Rose, or any woman, didn’t mean she couldn’t enjoy the new experiences this opportunity was giving her. 

She shared a wide smile with Rose and they pushed into the crowd of people. 

The group of women was quickly surrounded by crowds of men buying them drinks, asking for a dance. Luisa nursed a Shirley Temple and turned down a nice looking young man who pressed against her asking for her company, choosing instead to lean against the bar and watch for the moment. 

Mae was already on the floor, multiple men vying for her attention, and Doris laughed loudly joking with another group. She noticed other girls pairing up with one another to dance and sighed. At least it was a way to avoid the lecherous eyes and hands of the overly inebriated. 

Rose slid into a seat next to her. “You’re not going to dance?”

“I don’t dance,” Luisa said. It was a lie, but it was safe. 

“Oh come now, with those legs?” Rose responded. Luisa looked at her stunned for a moment.

“What?” 

Rose looked away. “Nothing,” she muttered, taking a sip of her beer. 

Luisa was quiet. This was torture.  
  
Another man sidled up to her and draped his arm around her. “Hey, darling.” 

She wanted to throw his arm off of her and push him away, but in an instant she realized that this was the easiest way to keep some distance between her and Rose for the night. It meant she wouldn’t have any fun, but it also meant the rumors wouldn’t start. 

“Hi there,” she said, turning to him. She saw Rose’s smile falter out of the corner of her eye. 

“I see you’ve already got yourself a drink, now how about a dance?” the man asked. 

Rose opened her mouth, apparently poised to step in and save her, but Luisa cut in. “Sure thing,” she said, standing.

As he grasped her hand and pulled her to the dance floor, Luisa caught the look on Rose’s face. She looked…heartbroken, and a pulse of confusion rocked through Luisa.

The man quickly began to swing her around, a little too roughly, his hands wandering, and Luisa fought to stop herself from breaking his fingers. She let her gaze fall to Rose at the bar. The redhead was turned away from the dance floor, her head in her hand as she stared absently at her drink on the bar. Luisa couldn’t understand what was happening, wasn’t this what she was supposed to do? 

Suddenly all she wanted was for those blue eyes to swing in her direction again, to get her away from this man who smelled like sweat and liquor and felt like he had permission to every part of her body. As though Rose somehow heard her, she turned her head slightly, seeking out Luisa on the dance floor. 

Immediately the redhead was on her feet striding quickly to the pair on the floor. She grabbed the man’s hand from where it was groping Luisa's backside and twisted at the wrist. The man groaned loudly. 

“Buddy, you need to learn some manners,” Rose said, pushing him backwards, away from Luisa.

“What’s your problem, dolly?” he asked, angrily. 

“My problem is you’ve got a lot of nerve and no brains, now get lost,” she said, her voice low and dangerous.

He looked like he wanted to fight, but Rose squared her shoulders. At her full height she towered over him, and the muscle she’d gained from playing ball showed in the dim light of the night club. The man spit at their feet and turned away with a curse. 

“Are you okay?” Rose said, stepping toward Luisa and running a hand down her arm, leaving goosebumps in her wake even in the warmth of the club. 

“I am now, thank you,” Luisa said with a relieved smile. 

“Of course. There are likely some good men in the world, but I’ve yet to meet many,” Rose replied. 

Luisa nodded carefully, wanting nothing more than to ask about that heartbroken look on the redhead’s face earlier but not allowing herself to speak.

“So I feel like I owe you a real dance,” Rose asked nudging her playfully. 

Luisa opened her mouth to argue, but Rose put a hand to her lips. “Luisa, just breathe, okay?”

Staring into Rose’s serious blue eyes all she could do was nod.

Rose grasped her hands softly and pulled her close and began to lead, speeding up incrementally, and before long they were bopping joyously around the floor, swinging and spinning each other, breathless with laughter.

Song after song came on, but they were having too much fun to stop, despite being out of breath and thirsty. Having Rose’s hands on her, her arms around her, her breath and laugh in ear was almost too much. Her heart pounded wildly and her skin tingled any time Rose’s skin met hers. Her head was spinning.

Before she knew it, it was over. The group of women realized the lateness of the hour and shuffled quickly to each other, Doris physically dragging Mae away from the man she had disappeared into the bathroom with, and they trudged back to the hotel. None of them wanted to hurt their chances on the final day of tryouts.

Luisa tipped her face to the cool night air, enjoying the light breeze as it swept across her sweaty face. Rose had her arm looped through hers as they walked happily side by side, and Luisa noted with some joy that Doris and Mae were distracted up ahead, arguing about Doris’ interference with Mae’s pull. Choosing to enjoy the moment while she could she leaned her head on Rose’s shoulder as they walked, if anything she could pass it off as being tired.

She let the scent of Rose’s perfume and the warmth of her shoulder wash over her, and just for a moment she pretended that this was a life that she could live.

* * *

The next morning Luisa woke energized, Rose and baseball on her mind in equal measure.

Itching to play, she rushed to get ready and make her way to the stadium, realizing as she stepped onto the field that she was one of a handful of early birds. Noting a familiar head of red hair behind home plate she grinned. Rose saw her immediately and stood from her crouch to pull her mask up and wink. Luisa felt a flutter in her stomach, hoping that for once the cards would fall in her favor. 

She had hoped to be able to warm up with Rose, but she was already settled in with Betty, so Luisa caught the eye of Brenda, one of the other catchers, and began her routine. Brenda wasn’t as good as Rose, but she wasn’t bad, and by the time Coach Collins began rounding everyone up Luisa was pumped. Her arm was hot and she was ready.

The final day of tryouts would consist of actual play, mostly four inning half-games where the coaches and trainers would mix and match the girls as best they could to see who played best in what position, with what teammates, and determine who would make the final cut. It was all down to this.

For the first game Luisa was given Brenda as her batterymate, and she fought a twinge of jealousy as she saw Rose and Betty set up on the opposing team. She had to shake it off. This wasn’t about Rose; this was about herself. She could do this. 

The first four innings flew by. She and Brenda worked well enough together, but they gave up more hits than she would have liked. Rose and Betty were about as well-matched, and Luisa felt a thrill of satisfaction.

Following a team shuffle, Luisa was paired with a girl named Allison. She had no idea how Allison had made it through the first cut playing the way that she played, but she was truly terrible. As good as Luisa was, she couldn’t carry her. It only took one inning before they pulled her, and it was clear that she wouldn’t be back tomorrow. Luisa just hoped that she hadn’t taken her down with her. 

Finally, on the third shuffle Luisa was paired with Rose. Standing at the mound and seeing that red hair behind home plate filled Luisa with a warmth that she hadn’t known possible. 

From the first pitch, it was magic. There was an inherent trust between them; beyond that, they spoke the same language, they played the same ballgame. Not once in her life of playing ball had she had this much chemistry with another player. Rose knew her pitches well and she knew how to use them to their advantage. Luisa had never pitched anything close to a no-hitter before, but she did that afternoon. The coaches stared, no one daring to speak it aloud, or even attempt to shuffle the teams. They just watched in awe as batter after batter was shut down by the unstoppable duo that was Rose and Luisa. At the coaches’ insistence, four innings became five and eventually nine, and as Luisa threw her last pitch striking out Marla, the best hitter by a long-shot, for the third time, the coaches and girls alike erupted into cheers and rushed the field. 

She’d pitched a no-hitter. At tryouts. For the first professional women’s baseball league. Luisa was smiling so widely that her face hurt as Rose raced to the mound and grabbed her around the waist, spinning her joyfully. Luisa wrapped her arms tightly around Rose’s shoulders and whispered, “Thank you.”

As Rose set her back on her feet, Luisa forced herself to let go and step back, but was unable to tear her gaze from Rose’s face. Rose looked ecstatic and proud, but there was something else too, something deeper. Her eyes were dark and there was something almost hungry in them.

Luisa swallowed hard, fighting the flush that overtook her face. She eventually tore her eyes from Rose’s as the other girls began to pat her on the back, shaking her hand, rubbing her glove for luck. By the time she’d made it out of the crowd, Rose was gone.  

* * *

That night Luisa sat on her bed, staring blankly at the wall in front of her. She’d talked Rose’s room number out of the boy at the desk with a casual drop her of her father’s name, but she couldn’t decide whether or not to use it. She wasn’t sure if she didn’t trust herself or Rose or the universe, but whatever it was she found herself torn between what her heart wanted and what her brain was telling her.

She was saved from herself by a gentle knock at the door. A slow smile spread across her face; she knew who was on the other side. 

Rose stood in the hall, a floral print dress brushing her knees, a sly smile on her face. 

“Yes?” Luisa said with a grin.

“I was thinking,” Rose began. “We’re in Chicago. We should probably try that pizza they’re so proud of.”

Luisa nodded slowly, pretending to consider it. “I suppose that’s true.”

Rose grinned at her. “Get your coat.”

* * *

The two women walked slowly in the cool night air, smiling cautiously at each other whenever their eyes met.

“Great game today,” Rose said.

“Couldn’t have done it without you,” Luisa replied.

“Does that mean I’m finally good enough?” the other woman teased and Luisa laughed.

“Yeah, I guess you could say that,” Luisa said.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence as they made their way onto the L, taking seats away from a rowdy group of men at the end of the train.

“So where are you from?” Rose asked. 

Luisa paused for a second at the question, stunned to realize that they hadn’t done this yet. She knew next to nothing about Rose and Rose knew as little about her. How was it possible she could feel this attached, could trust her this much, when all she really knew was that she was beautiful and a damn fine ballplayer? 

“Florida. Miami, specifically,” Luisa told her. “You?”

“Manhattan.”

“Wow, hoity-toity,” Luisa said with a smile. “I didn’t know I was in league with high society here.”

“You’re one to talk. Your dad is the biggest hotel mogul in the country,” Rose replied. 

Luisa gasped. “How did you know that?”

The redhead just smiled enigmatically. “I do my research.” 

Luisa narrowed her eyes. “You’re not going to kidnap me are you?”

Rose laughed. “If I did it wouldn’t be for the money.”  
  
Luisa blushed and looked away. She wished that she was sure, she wished that she could trust that this was going to end up where she desperately wanted it to.

“Brothers or sisters?” Luisa asked.

“I have a brother. Derek. We don’t talk much. He lives with his mother in France, and that’s just fine with me,” Rose replied, her voice dark.

Luisa could tell there was something more behind those words, but the grimace on Rose’s face stopped her from pushing.

“You?” Rose pressed. 

“I have a brother,” Luisa responded, looking down at her hands. “Rafael. He, um…”

“He enlisted, didn’t he?” Rose asked.

“Yeah,” the brunette said quietly. “He did. A month ago.” 

“Is he in basic?” Rose asked cautiously.

Luisa nodded. “I’m not even sure I’ll be able to see him before he goes.” She swallowed hard around the lump in her throat, fighting back the tears welling up in her eyes. “He’s a good brother. Sometimes. I mean, he tries.”

She felt Rose slip her hand softly into hers and her heart leaped. Meeting Rose’s concerned eye she tried to laugh it off. “I’m being silly. I’m sure he’ll be fine. He’s young and I’ve heard we’re really gaining ground over there.”

Rose stared at her carefully for a moment before nodding. “He’ll be fine.”

They both knew that could very easily be a lie. As much as the papers and the reels pushed that they were winning, that the Axis was falling easily, they all knew the truth. It was a hard battle, and one that was coming at a deep cost. Luisa knew that Rose was only agreeing to give her some small amount of comfort, but she was grateful all the same. She couldn’t let herself focus only on what could happen to Rafael. If she did she wouldn’t be able to get up in the morning.

They rode the rest of the way in silence, Luisa’s hand firmly clasped in Rose’s, only letting go when they stood to disembark the train.

“So I’ve heard this is the best pizza in the country,” Rose said, changing the subject as they walked up to Uno’s.

“Well, let’s see if it lives up to its reputation,” Luisa replied, shaking off the heaviness that had followed her off the train.

They slid into a high booth near the back, the flickering candle-like mood lighting of the pizzeria throwing an intimate shade across the table. After the waitress took their order, the two women sat in comfortable silence. Luisa found that she couldn’t look away from Rose. The way the light flickered across her face made her eyes sparkle and left Luisa breathless. It seemed that Rose was suffering much the same fate, her eyes traced Luisa’s face, seemingly mapping every bit of it in the soft light. 

Luisa felt a soft brush against her leg and jumped slightly. She could see a small smile grace Rose’s lips. The brunette couldn’t decide if the other woman had done it by accident, but then it came again. A soft brush of Rose’s foot against her own. The touch was light, but Luisa felt it throughout her entire body. This had to be real, she wasn’t imagining this.

Rose’s hand was lying flat on the table top, inches from Luisa’s, and she found herself staring at it. All she had to do was move her hand, just a bit. Luisa forced her hand forward, sliding it carefully towards the other woman’s, their fingertips brushed and-

“Here you go, ladies!” the waitress said cheerfully and the two women pulled their hands back as if they’d been scalded. The waitress set their pizza down on the table between them, seemingly having seen nothing, and Luisa found herself breathing heavily, terrified.

Rose looked back at her with wide eyes that showed less fear, more confidence, and a smidge of something that made Luisa feel warm all over. The redhead smiled at her reassuringly and grabbed a piece of the deep dish pizza. “Eat up.”

How a woman could make eating a melting, greasy, cheesy slice of pizza graceful and alluring Luisa didn’t know, but Rose managed it in spades. She felt the warmth in her body grow with every bite the redhead took, licking her fingers softly, running her tongue across her lips. She had to know what she was doing, and Luisa thought it was almost cruel.

They made light conversation, most of Luisa’s attention focused on Rose’s mouth and hands, and before they knew it they were walking quietly back toward the hotel. As they moved their hands brushed again and again, and Luisa wished desperately she could grasp the other woman’s hand in hers, but there were too many people on the street, they couldn’t take the chance. 

“So do you think we made the cut?” Rose asked cheekily.

“Yeah, I don’t know, we didn’t play very well today,” Luisa responded, allowing herself a moment of pride. They had played spectacularly that day, there was no doubt they were in the league, and they both knew it.

Rose laughed and nudged Luisa’s shoulder. They climbed the stairs to Luisa’s room and paused outside.

“I hope,” Luisa started with a stutter, but she trailed off.

“You hope what?” Rose asked, her face serious. 

“What if they put us on different teams?” Luisa asked, averting her eyes, not asking the question she truly wanted to ask.

Rose was quiet for a moment, and Luisa was afraid she had pushed too far.

“If they put us on different teams,” the redhead began slowly. “I would probably fight it. You don’t split up a battery like this, it’s foolish. I’m not letting you go now.” 

Luisa looked up at her, eyes wide. Rose’s eyes were fiery and she looked back at the brunette unblinkingly.

“Rose,” Luisa whispered.

“I mean it, Luisa,” the redhead responded, her voice quiet but firm.

“What are you saying?” Luisa asked, her heart pounding.

Rose looked at her for a moment, her eyes searching. Then before Luisa knew it Rose’s lips were on hers, kissing her with a mix of such tenderness and passion that it took her breath away.

After a moment, Rose pulled back and pressed her forehead to Luisa’s. “I mean that.”

Luisa took a beat then pressed another short kiss to Rose’s lips. “I mean that too.”

* * *

The next morning when the rosters were posted Luisa found her name just above Rose’s. They looked at each other and grinned.

The Rockford Peaches. 

This was going to be fun.


End file.
